


Стук-постук

by Ilana_Toss



Series: Страх Божий [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horror, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilana_Toss/pseuds/Ilana_Toss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Руконгае свои легенды.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стук-постук

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2013. 
> 
> Бета - Пэмдар.

В Руконгае нет сказок, нет преданий — слишком коротка память мертвых душ, да и ни к чему тащить легенды из жизни, когда тут своя жизнь при легенде. Крепко стоит Сейрейтей, надежно окружен он белой каменной стеной, славно и спокойно за ней живется. Честную службу несут шинигами в Готей-13. Нет-нет, да и пройдет один из них по твоей улице, и отступит перед ним страх и тьма.

Стук-постук.

Слышишь? Скребутся в окно черные ногти. Не оглядывайся. Не смотри. Не показывай, что заметил. Иначе…

Стук-постук.

Берегись черных теней. В них прячется белый человек с черными глазами. Не смотри на тени. Не смотри на него. Не смотри ему в глаза. Хочется, а ты не смотри. Проживешь шестьдесят лет, удержишься — вернешься на перерождение. А нет — сгинешь, пропадешь, сгоришь без следа под взглядом огромных черных глаз, станешь в них белой точкой.

Стук-постук. 

Слышишь? Все слышат. Никто не говорит. Здесь свои правила. Свои заговоры. Коли заползет в дом черная тень, жги огонь поярче. А как его жечь, коли дров нету? Да и пропадет кто среди ночи — кого в твоем районе это будет волновать? Самому бы живу остаться, не до соседей.

Но говорят, чем ближе район к Сейрейтею, тем чаще там появляются черные тени. Врут, наверное.

Стук-постук.

Ползет черная тень по улице. Лижут длинные ее языки пороги домов. Стучатся в окна черные ногти. Заглядывают в самую душу бездонные черные глаза. Прячься, не прячься — не поможет. Глянешь — и точно конец, оцепенеешь от ужаса, так и застынешь готовым угощением для белого человека. 

Но если успеешь отвести взгляд, может, и пронесет, не заметят тебя. Выходи тогда наутро на пустую улицу, подбирай, что осталось ценного от соседей — и ходу в соседний район, что поближе к белокаменному Сейрейтею, авось и примут побродяжку. 

Стук-постук.

Любит ходить в гости белый человек. Прячется в густой тени зыбкая фигура. Развеваются длинные волосы, как языки черного пламени. Тянутся прямо к тебе длинные паучьи руки с черными ногтями. Горят черные глаза на лице, как два угля. Страшно? Страшно. Бойся сильнее. 

Не ты нужен белому человеку — страх твой. Напугаешься как следует, до липкого пота по спине, до отнявшихся ног и ледяного комка в животе, до колотящегося в горле сердца — уйдет белый человек. Уйдет, довольный тем, как его приняли. А ты сиди, учись заново дышать да запоминай накрепко все, что было. Глядишь — и расскажешь кому эту науку перед тем, как уйти на грунт. Расскажешь, что не Пустых надо бояться в Руконгае, не шинигами мятежных, а самых простых вещей. Черных теней на стене. Белых пятен за спиной. Стука чьих-то ногтей по стеклу.

Стук-постук.


End file.
